Mímame
by KIRYUU-SENSEI
Summary: Eren, indiferente al mundo desde el peor año de malas experiencias, no confía en ni nadie, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que vive con la persona que más odia. Levi, bisexual y mujeriego de nacimiento vive la vida al máximo a costa de los sentimientos de los demás. Ninguno de los dos sabe porque el destino se empeña en juntarlos, haciendo que se encuentren en cada esquina RIREN/AU
1. Chapter 1

_Mímame_

**Bueno, esta es no es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic, pero si es la primera vez que escribo yaoi.**

**En lo personal, esta pareja me encanta, sea Riren sea Ereri, el caso es que queden juntos.**

**Advertencias: AU /Nada que no sepan :/ En algún momento habrá lemmon y habrá una (dos) situaciones de VIOLACIÓN, por algo esto es M.**

**Aunque esto será un fic Riren habrá algún momento donde Eren tenga la oportunidad de meterla también.**

**Pido paciencia en esta historia si es que desde un principio no se entiende la situación de Eren.**

Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro

Detestaba horriblemente que cuando estaba haciendo algo que para él era importante le interrumpieran. Mucho más si era para ir a comprar. La tienda de alimentación más cercana estaba a un poco más de 20 min andando, diez en bici, cosa que él no tenía.

Odiaba salir de la seguridad de su habitación. Había estado dibujando y casi lograba hacer un gemelo de su personaje favorito de un anime cuando dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que la burbuja de concentración extrema se rompiera y del susto había hecho una rayita de más, que, aun siendo pequeña, era de esas jodidamente difíciles de borrar. Se levantó a abrir la puerta más que cabreado por haber estropeado su dibujo dispuesto a echar a patadas a la persona que había tocado tan toscamente, mucho más si era él.

-¡QUE!- atacó con rabia antes que nada.

Oh, era justo él.

-Unas amigas de tu madre vendrán a cenar y necesitamos que vayas a comprar- Rebatió con una sonrisita burlona en los labios. Este ser presente ahora mismo frente al castaño era el más odiado por él. Era un hijo de puta que había deseado matar más de una vez.

-No, estoy ocu…-Ni lo dejo terminar cuando ya lo estaba tomando demasiado cariñoso por los hombros haciendo que el castaño lo mirara con verdadero espanto. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero, le empezaron a temblar las piernas y el corazón se le aceleró. Siempre era lo mismo. El dispuesto a dar guerra para no doblegarse ante nadie y ese bastardo, con una simple mirada extraña o algún toque lo dejaba paralizado del pavor que sentía.

-su..su..suéltame-logró susurrar. Con ojos ahora llorosos y mordiéndose el labio inferior rogaba porque su madre estuviera en casa. Tenía el cerebro en colapso por el toque de ese hombre, en cuanto pudo reaccionar le quito las manos bruscamente de sus hombros. El solo seguía sonriendo ante las reacciones de ese niño que se antojaba tan lindo, tan apetitoso…

-Da..dame el dinero- _Eren Jaeger, contrólate. Pareces un cachorrito delante de este imbécil…_

El bajó las manos para meterlas a los bolsillos y tantear, buscando dinero.

-Carla! Dale dinero a Eren para que vaya a comprar!- le gritó a mi madre que al parecer se encontraba en la cocina. Al momento de oír el _¡ven!_ de mamá salí escopetado a recoger el dinero, no me gustaba estar solo con ese hombre más de la cuenta.

Tomé el dinero y me fui en cuanto puede.

Salí dando un portazo que perfectamente me podría haber costado parte del sueldo. La verdad es que lo había hecho con toda la intención, para que se escuchase, sino, no tendría gracia.

Baje las escaleras tan rápido que estuve a punto de caerme varias veces, atravesé el portal y salí a la bendita calle. Hermosa tormenta que había y yo a comprar, hahaha- me reía tontamente de mí mismo por la situación. De verdad que odiaba a esos dos.

Mientras iba corriendo bajo la lluvia por debajo de tejas y salientes de los edificios para no empaparme recordé que tenía responsabilidades y, por responsabilidades se refiere a Fanfiction, historias actualizadas y por actualizar. Saco el móvil todavía corriendo ignorando las gotitas que llegaban de lleno a la pantalla y siguió si mirar al frente.

-¡Ocho historias actualizadas!- gritó a la lluvia, ya con el rostro empapado, los ojos verdes se le iluminaron en la oscuridad, después de todo, esa era una de las cosas que lo llenaban de euforia y lo mantenían cuerdo – Esto es fantástico…ya tengo excusa para no salir de mi habitación a recibir a esas estiradas…- Eh! Espera! ¡Es verdad! ¡Las amigas de su madre le caían peor que mal! Y con la excusa de estar leyendo no conseguiría escabullirse tan fácilmente… De tanto en tanto llego a la tienda, compró lo que tenía que comprar y salió otra vez corriendo a casa, ya a estas alturas tenía toda la ropa mojada y pegada al cuerpo.

Cuando llego metió las llaves en la cerradura y corrió a la cocina, dejo la bolsa verde con las cosas en la pequeña mesa al lado del refrigerador y también el cambio y volvió apresurado a salir.

-Eren! ¿¡Dónde v..-

-Voy a salir!- _Es evidente, Eren_. No deje terminar a mi madre, tenía que irme rápido, no volver…al menos hasta que se me secara la ropa y parara de llover. No quería provocarlo con la ropa pegada al cuerpo como estaba ahora y las miradas que siempre le daba sin disimular siquiera le provocaban arcadas. Estaba seguro que si lo veía así no dudaría en querer hacerle algo. _Como intentar meterse esta noche en mi habitación, como la otra vez._

Otra vez en la calle, con la lluvia todavía presente, me puse a pensar donde iría. Estuve tan concentrado en escapar para que no él no me viera y en evitar a las amigas de mamá – que ya habían llegado- que ni cuenta me di de que había tomado el camino del centro comercial – a 30 min de casa- y ya estaba frente a las puertas corredizas de cristal de la gran entrada. Saque el móvil y lo desbloquee, miré la hora. Todavía era temprano, apenas y pasaban de las seis de la tarde ¿Y ya estaba oscuro? Bueno, daba igual. Era una buena hora para dar un paseo, así que recorrerme el centro comercial – que ya de por si me conocía de pe a pa- no me parecía mala idea.

Al llegar vio que muchas personas habían escogido el concurrido centro para protegerse de la lluvia, otras simplemente habían escogido ese día para hacer sus compras del mes. Estaba abarrotado, sobretodo de gente chorreando agua y jóvenes de su edad. Era viernes, día de salir con los amigos y pasar un buen rato. Lástima que él no tenía amigos..

…

Después de su pequeño paseo por la planta baja, para ir al baño a escurrir su ropa, subió a la segunda directamente a su tienda favorita, el Fnac.

Oh hermoso paraíso lleno de mangas, comics y figuritas de acción – y otras cosas más, por supuesto- traía dinero , mojado por la lluvia, en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros negros, así que no se privó del placer de comprarse el tomo 69 de su manga favorito, One piece. Le gustaba ese manga por muchas razones. Una, las aventuras de piratas eran lo suyo. Otra de las razones por las cuales gustaba de la historia presentada por Eiichiro Oda era un poco más real que lo piratas con poderes concedidos por una fruta. Era algo que en su mundo también existía, algo muy grande que abarcaba la gran mayoría de la superficie terrestre, algo que le encantaba pero que no había visto ni una sola vez. Al menos no en persona. Los grandes mares e inmensos océanos eran su sueño, uno que veía lejos. Siempre que veía algo relacionado con el mar se ponía extrañamente nostálgico y melodramático. Le recordaban demasiado a su abuela…

-Algún día lo veré, lo prometo por J. y el Doctor que no se quedó con Rose- declaró a nadie en particular, el guardia de seguridad le miró raro por hablar solo, después de todo llevaba el manga en la mano – ya pagado- y viéndolo parecía que estaba hablando con él. Ese guardia seguro y era nuevo, sino, ya estaría acostumbrado a ver niños frikis entrando con cara de desquiciados en su último día y saliendo babeando con el placer escrito en la cara.

Guardó el pequeño libro en el canguro de su sudadera rojo oscuro y tarareando una melodía sin sentido recién inventada avanzó hasta las escaleras mecánicas. El centro comercial contaba con tres plantas, sin incluir la zona del garaje subterráneo y contando la planta baja. La primera planta, bastante variada, era donde se encontraban las tiendas de víveres y necesidades del hogar, también habían tiendas de bisutería y chucherías. En la segunda todo era ropa y complementos, con alguna que otra de entretenimiento y la tercera se encontraba llena de restaurantes y locales de comida rápida, el más destacado- por tener de los dos servicios- el restaurante Sina, con el nombre propio de la ciudad. Este también era el lugar donde se dirigía Eren.

Entro al lugar pasando por un recibidor nada pequeño para entrar otra vez por otra puerta también de cristal con censor. El sitio era acogedor, lleno de adornos de colores dorados, con paredes de color amarillo pastel, muchas mesas de elegante madera oscura, casi negra, con sillas del mismo material con asientos y respaldos mullidos de lo que parecía algún tipo de tela, suave y cara, roja. Altos techos, sin exagerar, con algunas lámparas exuberantes de araña de fino cristal. Las mesas puestas con platos, copas y muchos cubiertos, adornadas con manteles de color beige suaves y limpios. Unas cuantas velas le daban el toque perfecto de romanticismo para parejas asquerosamente enamoradas.

Eso era una cosa. El salón de al lado era otra.

Eren al ver que se había equivocado de puerta, _como siempre_, salió y se avanzó hasta la que estaba justo delante de esa.

Por eso tenían ese gran recibidor. Una vez entrabas por la primera puerta de entrada, había dos puertas, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, pertenecientes al gran salón de altos techos y otra a la igual de grande pero más usada cafetería/bar/local de servicio de comida rápida con acceso a internet – había que decirlo-

El primero, solo se usaba los fines de semana, cuando se cerraba la concurrida cafetería y se habría solo la puerta derecha. Entonces, Eren entraba a trabajar. Ayudaba a elegir mesas, ubicar a las reservas y a repartir los deliciosos platos de lujo- igual que los precios- preparados por uno de los mejores chef del país, atendía a la gente en sus pedidos y demás para que estuviese contenta. Vamos, los que viene a ser un camarero de toda la vida. Pero eso ya sería mañana por la tarde cuando abrían y comenzaba su turno. Ahora, el personal no daba abasto en el lado izquierdo, y el, como buena persona que era, había ido a verlos sufrir.

El espacio era más grande que en el restaurante- asombrosamente- pero todo era mucho más sencillo. Al entrar te encontrabas con un gran pasillo. A la derecha la barra y paralela a esta las grandes ventanas de cristal que llegaban del suelo hasta techo y daban a uno de los pasillos del centro comercial. Junto a los ventanales estaban dos hileras de mesas rectangulares, sencillas y negras, bien limpias, con un adorno de flores rojas en medio, con bancas haciendo de sillas con respaldos altos que para dar intimidad.

Entró a paso lento al local y busco una mesa libre entre tanto gentío alborotado ante la rebaja de los precios en helados. Encontró una casi al final del salón al lado de la cristalera. Se sentó rápido, saco los audífonos, el de su móvil y el manga del canguro de su sudadera. Escogió la carpeta de música que se le antojaba en ese momento, subió al tope el volumen y se puso a leer.

Mientras iba cantando bajito alguna estrofa para no llamar la atención iba pasando página haciendo expresiones que la persona delante tachaba de estúpidas e infantiles. Ni cuenta se dio al sentarse que la mesa que escogió estaba ocupada.

-Oi –

Eren estaba metido totalmente en lo que leía. Era un mecanismo que tenía desde hace algún tiempo, ignorar todo a su alrededor y concentrarse en algo. Y la música en esos casos ayudaba bastante.

-Tú, mocoso-

Eren seguía sin percatarse de su presencia, sin escucharlo por obvias razones.

-Ahhhh ¡Luffy! ¡No es momento de ponerse a jugar!- gritó bajito el castaño irritando a la ignorada presencia masculina delante que lo fulminaba deseando atravesarle el corazón. _Malditos mocosos frikis_.

Pasaron los minutos y los intentos por hacerse oír del hombre se hacían más violentos. ¿Tan alta tenía la música?. Ya cabreado y bastante harto de la situación, se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa y alcanzó los audífonos de Eren y tiró de ellos tan fuerte quitándoselos y de paso desconectándolos del móvil.

-Oye, Tú, estúpido niñato de mierda, ¿Es que tu madre no te ha dicho que no escuches la música tan alta? A este paso a los 30 ya estarás sordo-medio gritó el hombre alterado, llamando la atención de las personas de mesas cercanas.

-Eh?- No pude tener otra reacción. El hombre delante de mí parecía querer comerme en cualquier momento. Era bajito. Muy bajito…con el cabello azabache en un corte poco visto bastante extraño que contrastaba con su piel blanca nieve y sus ojos que, a pesar de parecer tan fríos como el mismo hielo ahora mismo parecían arder en ira. Eran de un gris bastante tenebroso que parecía decir _Muere! Muere Bastardo!_. O al menos eso vio el.

-Ves? ya te quedaste sordo- Soltó con voz venenosa que le heló la sangre. _Cuidado eren, este hombre es peligroso…_

- Que, ¿Ahora te quedas callado cuando hace un rato estabas molestando con tus alaridos de perro agonizante?- Escupió claramente queriendo ofender el hombrecillo delante de él. Había estado escuchando a Eren desde que este llegó y ni cuenta se dio de él. El chico no cantaba ni mal ni alto. Solo era el gusto de abochornar a ese mocoso.

_Que vergüenza… y yo que pensaba que estaba cantando bajito._

-Lo..lo siento señor, no quería molestarle…-susurro eren por lo bajo, solo para que el hombre delante de el lo oyera. El chico estaba totalmente rojo y se tapaba el rostro con las dos manos.

Después de todo, no hay nada peor que cantar con cascos y no darse cuenta que lo estás haciendo el alto y todos escuchan.

Aunque ese no había sido su caso. Ni siquiera canto mucho.

Y era aún peor para él, que ya de por sí, tenía su autoestima en el infierno. Se sentía horrible.

_Por favor, que caiga un meteorito justo aquí y el único muerto sea yo, por favor…_

-No importa, vete- dijo secamente aquel hombre insensible mientras el chico todavía se retorcía de la vergüenza y miraba a su alrededor a ver si alguien lo miraba raro. Nadie afortunadamente.

_Pero espera…, como que vete?_

-Perdón?- Que se vaya de dónde?, del restaurante o algo? Que estaba diciendo ese hombre?

-Que te levantes y te vayas, no ves que esta mesa está ocupada?, estoy esperando a alguien, mocoso molesto-¡Que! ¡Pero si el había llegado y esta era la única mesa libre que el había elegido!, y ahora le pedía que se vaya! Como si fuera el dueño. _Que se vaya a la mierda este hombre! Primero me avergüenza y luego se quiere quedar con la mesa!_ En un momento la vergüenza paso a indignación.

-Pero que dice! Estoy ocupando esta mesa! Cuando llegue estaba desocupada y me senté!-Medio gritó sin llamar la atención removiéndose en el asiento.

-Mira, niño, yo estaba aquí antes de que tú llegaras, tú te sentaste y ni cuenta te diste. Eres un impertinente y un maleducado.-dijo fríamente el hombre, levantándose ahora de la mesa para mirarlo desde arriba

Y la indignación paso a confusión.

¡Oh!. Cuando llego no vio a nadie, entonces…Ah! Era por el tamaño que tenía. Ni lo había visto de lo pequeñito que era. Aunque eso no se lo diría, no quería ofender a nadie. Por dentro se rio de el mismo, la situación le estaba divirtiendo sin darse cuenta.

-aaah ha..ha..ha..perdone entonces..hehehe es que es usted tan bajito…que no me di cuenta señor- _Oye Jaeger, por que no te callas la boca?_ Aunque se lo merecía por grosero…

Si antes le miraba fríamente ahora su mirada era digna de congelar el mismo infierno, de hecho sintió como le temblaban un poco las piernas. Desde su sitio vio como ese rostro totalmente inexpresivo se volvía sombrío y, no sabe si fue su imaginación o ¿Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo?

-Que…que has dicho niño?- Preguntó sin levantar la mirada, tiritando de furia contenida que no pasaba desapercibida.

Eren sintió peligrar su vida, así que hizo lo más prudente.

-Perdón si le he molestado, le dejo la mesa- dijo ya sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Para que discutir. La había cagado con lo antes dicho. Era un adulto- o eso parecía, porque con su altura…- y él normalmente tenía un respeto casi fingido con los mayores, otro de los vestigios de las enseñanzas de su abuela.

Se levantó. Si antes, por estar sentado tenía que levantar el rostro para mirar al hombre a la cara, ahora, de pie, tenía que mirar hacia abajo. Le sacaba por lo menos sus buenos 10n centímetros.

-Le pido disculpas otra vez señor- dijo el moreno haciendo una reverencia hacia el mayor, alargando la mano para reclamar los cascos y después dirigirse a la barra, sentándose en una banqueta vacía y volviendo a lo suyo. Todo esto sin percatarse de la momentánea mirada del mayor que de enfado había pasado a asombro – oculto bajo su cara de poker, por supuesto-

Joder, el chico le había parecido un mocoso cualquiera que se había atrevido a hacer mención de su altura mientras este está sentado, pero cuando se levantó pareció brillar. La impresión fue mucha. Piel morena, cabello castaño alborotado y unos ojos que distaban de ser comunes, era azules o verdes. En cualquier caso…el…

Tenía que cogerse ese culo.

¡Dios! ¡Era el mejor que había visto en años!

Todavía de pie siguió observando al castaño que parecía leer otra vez ese librito de dibujos desordenados. Se sentó y siguió observándolo con una mirada que competía con la de un acosador. Ese chico tenía que entrar a su lista de ligues sí o sí.

Aunque, la verdad, lo sintió extraño. A ese chico le faltaba algo importante, algo que tendría que complementaba su físico y la actitud que parecía tener. Algo que sus ojos le habían dicho que tenía que tener. Algo que lo haría aún más delicioso. Algo faltaba en su mirar. Algo…pero que era? Que era?

-Interesante…-murmuró para sí mismo. Frunció el ceño, el chico en un ratito le había intrigado bastante, como para ponerse pensativo todavía sin saber que era lo que al mocoso le falta para estar completo, para ser una presa perfecta a la edad que tenía.

No tenía que comerse tanto el tarro. Lo único que ahora mismo tenía en la cabeza era algo que no se podía decir en alto.

_Me tengo que follar a ese niño._

…..

**Bueno, esto es un intento de fanfic que pienso desarrollar de la mejor manera que pueda, no sé si será necesario –lo es- pero voy a poner unas cuantas aclaraciones, para que más o menos se imaginen la historia, aunque me guardaré alguna cosa, claro :3 **

**Aclaraciones:**

-Levi es bisexual y se folla a todo lo que pasa por delante y es de su gusto, un playboy.

-aquí la madre de eren no es la madre de eren, se llama Carla, pero la verdadera Carla de Snk es aquí la abuela. La madre también se llama Carla y es casi igual físicamente solo que imagináosla con el pelo corto estilo Armin

-Eren es friki, si.

-Eren ha tenido unas cuantas vivencias que hacen que en esta historia sea un poco indiferente ante situaciones.

**Si os ha gustado hacérmelo saber, sino, comentarme los fallos please, se desea mejorar después de todo.**

**Gracias B.C por darme inspiración**


	2. Chapter 2: Segundo encuentro y nombres

_Mímame_

**Gracias por leer esta historia!**

**Advertencias: AU/RIREN /Nada que no sepan :/ En algún momento habrá lemmon y habrá una (dos) situaciones de VIOLACIÓN, por algo esto es M. **

**Al revisar la estructura del primer capítulo me di cuenta de un error por el cual pido perdón: me olvide del disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y sus características presentados en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama (Alaben a ese hombre…)**

Capitulo 2: Segundo encuentro y nombres.

Entro a su casa dando un portazo. Tiro las llaves -de la casa y el coche- al suelo con ira y frustración n. De camino al sofá blanco del salón se sacó los zapatos y los lanzo en distintas direcciones, por donde cayeran. Se desanudó la corbata con brusquedad y se la tiró a la tele. Cayó al sofá de cara y con uno de los cojines rojos intento ahogarse.

Se quedó un rato en la misma posición hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo insoportable. Tampoco quería morir aún.

- Maldita...- le susurró al cojín, después también fue lanzado a la tele haciéndola tambalearse e. Recostándose en el sofá miro el techo alto de su piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Se sentó y cogió el móvil que desde que llegó estaba vibrando en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

22 mensajes desde la última media hora. Todos de la misma persona.

"¿Podríamos quedar mañana?"

_NO_

"Te cambiaste de casa y no me dijiste…:((("

_No me digas…_

" Quiero verte…"

_YO NO_

"Levi….que sepas que te quiero y me gustaría estar siempre contigo…3"

Esos eran los primeros, los demás ni se molestaría en leerlos.

-Tengo matar a esa mujer...-

Era el mismo problema que tenia desde hace ya un año y medio. ¿Qué pasaba? Nada importante en realidad. Solo que se había acostado con una chiquilla diez años menor que el y ella se había enamorado -obsesionado- con su persona.

La chica estaba decidida a casarse con el y cambiar su mundo y carácter para ser felices -palabras de ella-

Menuda ilusa resulto ser.

La pobre no se hacía a la idea de que había sido solo un polvo y nada más. Una aventura de una noche.

Ya se lo dijo muchas veces. Al principio suavemente -todo lo suave que puede ser tirarle la puerta a la cara y decirle que se vaya- y después poco a poco con las insistencias de la chica fue tornándose pesaroso y rutinario encontrarla en la puerta de su casa haciendo caravana incluso por las noches y espantando a las mujeres que se traía por la noche para desfogarse. Paso de suave a seco y frío con la mujer que parecía no cansarse y tomar a broma sus amenazas.

Eso hasta pasar a la orden de alejamiento.

Era una lástima haber roto su amistad con Erd solo porque su hija estaba loca por él. Loca a secas.

Si, definitivamente la pequeña Petra Ral había sido una molestia.

Y lo seguía siendo.

Hace exactamente un mes decidió deshacerse de todo y empezar de nuevo, lejos de esa mujer.

No es que fuera un cobarde que huía de sus problemas, pero es que era eso o el homicidio. Pidió un traslado en su trabajo, busco un departamento de su gusto –que no encontró- cambió de número y se mudó a Sina, la capital del país vecino de dónde provenía.

Había sido refrescante. Una brisa de aire limpio y fresco. Sin Petra de por medio. Comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar era un verdadero alivio.

Hasta que Petra consiguió su número.

Solo dos semanas después de su traslado la chiquilla había empezado a escribirle una decena de mensajes al día junto con un sin fín de llamadas que el por supuesto no había respondido.

¿Cómo consiguió su número? Ni idea.

La orden de alejamiento seguía en pie. Al menos, estaría seguro en un radio de 30 metros. Le rezaba todas las noches al dios en el que no creía para que la fastidiosa de Petra no consiguiera su dirección.

Por esa misma razón se había reunido con Erwin hace un mes y unos pocos días.

Había hecho todo un viaje con camiones de mudanza incluidos hasta Sina con la esperanza de que el rubio como mejor amigo que se hacía llamar le cediera el puesto de trabajo del subdirector que tenían en ese momento. No le estaba quitando el puesto a nadie. Él tenía el mismo, solo que en la sede ubicada en Francia perteneciente a la misma empresa.

Al principio el rubio se había negado alegando que el actual subdirector hacia bien el trabajo y que además este se negaría al cambio.

Puso muchos contras, demasiados para su gusto.

Sabia que detrás de todas esas excusas estaba el mismo propósito que el de su otra mejor amiga, Hanji.

¿Cuál era este?

Conseguirle pareja.

Los muy bastardos pensaban que esa chiquilla sería la solución a los puterios de su amigo. _Craso error._

Al final, tuvo que recurrir a la amenaza de que lo acusaría de pedófilo y pederasta para que Erwin cediera. Y al momento cedió gustoso. Pero al parecer aunque Erwin aceptara todavía tenían que hablar con la dueña de la empresa para que lo dejara trasladarse.

No fue problema, una noche entre las piernas de la mujer basto para conseguir lo que quería.

Siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Había ido a Sina dispuesto a tener un sí o un si por respuesta. Por algo había echo el adelanto de traer sus cosas y todo.

Ahora el problema era otra vez la niña esa.

-Pues nada- se dijo así mismo antes de proceder a quitarle la batería al móvil - un Samsung Galaxy SIII mini negro - extraerle la tarjeta de la compañía que utilizaba hasta el momento y avanzar unos cuantos pasos hasta la terraza que daba directamente a la calle principal de la ciudad por la cual pasaban montones de coches al día -y noche-. Contempló un rato el cielo estrellado durante unos cuantos minutos. _Bonita vista_

- Niña de mierda vuelve a llamarme o a mensajearme y juro que te arranco esa boquita de la que solo sale pura mierda cursi- _La luna no es Petra, Levi_ ._No le hables_.

Finalmente con fuerza y rabia lanzó lejos la tarjetita que en cuanto llegó al suelo de asfalto término siendo rebasada por varios autos. A esa altura no la alcanzaba a ver pero esperaba que ya estuviese rota e inservible.

-Maldición!- dijo revolviéndose el pelo con brusquedad entrando al salón otra vez dándose cuenta de que ni las luces había encendido cuando llegó. Ni siquiera había dejado los zapatos en su sitio y lo había revuelto todo -según el-

Hasta su pequeña obsesión con el orden se veía alterada por la niña de los cojones.

Rogaba para q encontrara a otro hombre al que joder pronto_._

_ Pobre desgraciado._

En tiempo record recogió su desorden y de paso se puso a barrer para después aspirar - si si, las dos cosas- cuando terminó todo se fue a la cocina, le había dado hambre. Y, mientras se preparaba un nutritivo café- la única cosa que sabía hacer en la cocina aparte de quemarla- se acordó, arrepintiéndose enseguida de su precipitada idea de tirar la tarjeta por la ventana, de que Erwin le había dicho que lo llamaría por un asunto relacionado con su traslado a la empresa.

Bueno, ya le llamaría desde el teléfono de su casa. Avanzó hasta su habitación, taza de café en mano y se tiró a la cama. Quería estar descansado para el siguiente día de trabajo

Erwin. Erwin. Tenía que agradecerle en cuanto se diese la ocasión por haberle ayudado a escapar de la loca de Petra. El rubio aunque un poco - un poco- obligado había accedido a tenerlo en la misma sede de la que el era director.

Perfectamente se podría haber negado y el con dignidad lo habría aceptado…

_Mentira, el chantaje es poder._

De paso el rubio le consiguió un muy buen piso donde vivir, con buenas vistas, buenas condiciones y con una ubicación perfecta.

A demás de su mejor amigo ¿Quién era Erwin?

Erwin era el más antiguo de los pocos amigos que tenía. Incluso más antiguo que la pirada de Hanji a la que conocía desde el primer curso de secundaria. A Erwin lo conocía desde la primaria.

Erwin era el típico niño más listo de la clase y el más alto también, tanto que incluso parecía 3 años mayor que sus compañeros. Cualquiera diría que con su altura se metía e insultaba a sus compañeros haciendo uso del típico lema de "El más grande abusa del más pequeño y el más fuerte del más débil".

Pero no era así, Erwin era un blando de corazón incluso desde que era un espermatozoide en las pelotas de su padre.

Que se acuerde, él lo conoció cuando estaba siendo molestado por algunos niños mayores.

Por su altura, siempre por su altura.

El, al ser pequeñito, era un debilucho y ellos le golpeaban y hacían uso de su ventaja en crecimiento para quitarle la merienda durante el recreo. Así había sido hasta que el santo de Erwin llegó y golpeo a todos aplastándolos como si de un titán se tratase -así lo había visto el con sus apenas 8 años de edad y sus tristes 120cm de altura- Después de eso Levi se convirtió prácticamente en el perrito faldero de Erwin, siguiéndolo a donde sea y apoyándolo siempre.

Ha Erwin no le molestaba en lo absoluto, el, como niño educado y gentil dejaba que Levi se le pegara como lapa en peligro de extinción.

Eso hasta que el último curso de primaria tubo fin.

Durante los últimos meses del último curso para ir a secundaria, Levi decidió darle un poco de espacio a Erwin ya que en los años de amistad que llevaban este nunca se había quejado. Pero el cómo niño razonable que era sabia que el mayor se sentía incomodo a veces. Así que decidió meterse a clases de defensa personal o de karate decidiéndose finalmente por la primera.

Le basto asistir a tres clases para mandar al hospital a uno de sus agresores de su mismo curso. Recuerda que se puso muy feliz, incluso para sonreír, cuando fue hacia un Erwin de 12 años mostrándole orgulloso sus puños ensangrentados, todavía se acuerda del grito de nena que había dado el rubio al verlo, lleno de cortes y magulladuras con el pelo alborotado y alguna que otra manchita de sangre seca de dudosa procedencia. También recuerda que ese día con el grito afeminado de Erwin se le rompió el mito de superhéroe macho que todo lo puede.

Cuando llegaron a secundaria seguían siendo amigos, quedando siempre para salir, comentar sobre asuntos personales y presentar a sus nuevas amistades. Levi en ese momento ya prescindía totalmente de los servicios de rescate de Erwin. Había continuado con sus clases hasta terminar el verano y ahora se había apuntado a karate. Para cuando comenzó el segundo curso de secundaria el pelinegro ya era cinturón negro.

Al parecer, nunca había sido tan débil, tenía fuerza -demasiada- solo que no había sabido cómo usarla. Ahora partía huesos con un solo movimiento de dedos.

Su problema de la altura –para su mala malísima suerte- siguió. Pero el karate le dio unos cuantos beneficios.

Le salían músculos hasta en la cara. Cuando llego al último curso de secundaria, ya era todo un galán que había quitado más de una virginidad.

Llegaron sin inconvenientes a preparatoria y eran conocidos – Levi, Hanji y Erwin- como el trio monstruoso y todos los respetaban. Eran unos rompecorazones, incluso Hanji.

Cuando consiguieron salir de preparatoria y meterse en el largo viaje de la adultez al entrar a la universidad dos de los tres integrantes del grupo habían sentado cabeza. Más o menos.

Hanji a los 22 se había casado con el que fue su profesor de matemáticas de secundaria, Hannes. Y Erwin al parecer se había enamorado de un chiquillo en un viaje que hizo a Londres, estaba más que pillado por ese chico, se le notaba.

Y el, bueno, el seguía con su etapa del aquí te pillo aquí te mato. Hanji e incluso Erwin le organizaban citas para que de una vez por todas se quedara con alguien.

El simplemente iba a la cita, follaba con él o ella y luego les decía el típico, _te llamaré_, como si fuera una entrevista de trabajo con el típico _ya le llamaremos si requerimos de sus servicios_.

Mentira, no llamaría a ninguno. Después de todo el nunca repetía con la misma persona.

Ahora, en la soledad de su habitación pensaba en todas aquellas veces que tuvo oportunidad de quedarse con alguien definitivamente, como pareja.

Pensar en ello le daba dolor de cabeza. Muchas personas en las que pensar, y, siendo sinceros, no se acordaba del nombre ni de la mitad.

Lo único que había podido tener en mente todos esos días eran unos ojos verdes y una piel morena.

_Erwin, Hanji, no necesito ninguna cita por el momento. Ya tengo un objetivo._

…..

Ese día, desafortunadamente, le tocaba trabajar.

Bueno, en realidad siempre le tocaba trabajar. Los fines de semana por la tarde en el restaurante Sina y durante la semana, aparte de estudiar para su último curso de la ESO, trabajaba por las tardes de lunes a viernes después de salir de clases de cajero en un supermercado situado en el mismo centro comercial que el restaurante Sina . El gran super -por no decir maxi- mercado de Stohess, perteneciente a una cadena de supermercados que duplicaban fácilmente el espacio y en variedad de productos a cualquier supermercado existente.

Dejando de lado el supermercado... ¿Porque trabajaba tanto Eren? Fácil.

Quería ahorrar. Como todos en realidad. Pero él lo quería para un bien que el califica mejor que cualquier sueño de adolescente.

No criticaba los sueños de los demás por supuesto ¡No! ¡Por el contrario! Él era de los de ¡No te rindas! y de los de ¡Puedes conseguirlo! Pero, en un día de esos de reflexión infinita sentado en el váter del baño, llegó a la conclusión de que su sueño era algo más serio, más beneficioso para las demás personas a su alrededor, más profundo. Metafóricamente hablando claro ya que uno de sus sueños era conocer el océano, que es profundo. Pero ese era uno. Todos tenemos más de un sueño que queremos cumplir, uno más grande que el otro o más pequeño que el anterior. El, personalmente, tenía una lista de cosas que quería hacer/ver/tener antes de morir. Habían tantas cosas en esa lista que enumeradas llegaban hasta casi el sesenta, cosas estúpidas como la número 27 que era: " Entrar a una boda, gritar yo me opongo y salir corriendo"

Cosas que todos sueñan.

Pero estaban también esas cosas que al leerlas y recordar que las quieres te entra nostalgia y tienes ganas de hacer cualquier cosa para cumplirlas….

Siempre que alzaba el colchón de su cama y leía esa lista le entraba tristeza al pensar que no podrá cumplir ni la mitad de lo escrito ahí, por no atreverse o por no poseer los medios para cumplirlos.

Uno de las cosas que estaban en esa lista era una de las más deseadas/ soñadas.

Uno de sus mayores sueños después del mar.

Tener, ver, compartir...una gran biblioteca…

Si si algo material, ¿Porque no? Todos le gritarían ¡Materialista! ¡Ambicioso! Lo que sea.

Pero su pasión era leer…

¿Qué mejor manera de abandonar tu mundo para adentrarte a otro -sin tener que morir, claro- que leyendo o en su defecto escribiendo?

Que alguien se lo diga.

El de por si era ateo, no tenía creencias religiosas -respetaba a la gente que si, eso está claro- más allá de la que su abuela quiso inculcarle cuando estaba viva.

Sus creencias eran los libros.

El sentía que si en los libros había escrito algo era por que existía. Por muy soñador y ridículo que suene pensar que existen los dragones. Todo eso no se lo diría a nadie, no quería ser el loco del pueblo -más bien ciudad- _Nunca…_

Ya de por si era friki.

Pero esas eran las cosas que creía simplemente.

Él también tenía en cuenta que era demasiado infantil para sus 17 años, viendo todavía películas de Disney, teniendo ganas de volver a jugar al escondite, a polis y cacos e incluso queriendo salir a divertirse a los columpios con amigos, todo para recordar su niñez.

Tal vez era por todo lo que había pasado que su infantilismo volvía cuando el lo creía perdido.

Aunque, sinceramente y sin ánimos de ofender, era mejor ser infantil que ir diciendo por ahí "He madurado" o "Ya soy mayor" cuando en la soledad pensabas en querer volver a tu infancia.

No tener a preocuparte por tantos problemas, eso sí que era vida y en su momento no lo apreciamos. _Malditos niños_.

Tal vez, su comportamiento de infantilismo e indiferencia mezclados sea porque su adolescencia y su infancia se mezclaron como no deberían. Tal vez...porque en su momento le quitaron su adolescencia… su infancia...su inocencia...

Tan solo si no hubiera pasado todo lo que paso sería una persona completamente diferente.

Uno más de esos adolescentes que andan por ahí diciendo q no quiere estudiar y creyéndose la mejor mierda del mundo no respetaban a sus padres ni los valoraban.

Tal vez…

-Pe-perdona...creo que ese producto ya lo has pasado…cinco veces.. - ¿Porque siempre sus momentos de reflexión llegaban los días en los que más clientes tenía en caja? Seguro y era por el estrés.

Reviso el monitor en el cual se reflejaban los productos pasados hasta ahora y efectivamente había pasado cinco veces los espárragos de esa señora.

- Disculpe, ahora lo corrijo- se dirigió a la señora que no era un señora, sino una chica no más allá de sus treinta con pelo negro y coletas.

-No te preocupes...- aclaró la chica mirando la pequeña placa en el lado izquierdo del pecho del castaño, que rezaba _Eren.J_ en negro sobre plata. La pelinegra se sonrojo y le miro a los ojos -...Eren...

Otra mujer más que agregar a la lista de _" Enamoradas a primera vista de Eren Jaeger"_

Era normal, ese cuerpo y esos ojos tan verdes no los tiene cualquiera.

¿O eran azules? Dejémoslo en azul verdoso a la luz del sol y verde azulado a la luz de la luna y estrellas.

-Eren…-murmuró la chica para si misma con la mirada baja.

-Dime- habló el castaño sin interés mientras seguía pasando productos. La joven se dio cuenta de que Eren la había oído y tenía que decir algo y poniéndose roja dijo lo primero que se le vino.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos…- dijo bajando poco a poco el tono hasta terminar en un susurro.

-Muchas gracias - contestó Eren ignorando la mirada avergonzada que le daba la chica para pasar a su próximo cliente.

Le gustaban los fines de mes por que cobraba y eso significaba dinero.

Pero odiaba terriblemente los primeros días del mes por la cantidad de gente que iba a despilfarrar su dinero en cosas básicas y no tan básicas.

-Di-dime…Eren… ¿Qué haces esta noche? …- preguntó en un susurro la chica llamando otra vez la atención de Eren que iba a comenzar a atender a la siguiente persona que parecía querer llevarse medio centro comercial.

_¿Qué que hago esta noche? _

_Trabajar. Como siempre. Hasta las diez al menos. _

-Trabajar- contestó simplemente ignorando la invitación implícita en la pregunta de la chica - ¿Por?

-A-ah…na-nada…lo siento entonces…s-solo…quería...de-

-Oye mocoso algunos aquí tenemos prisa- habló una tercera voz interrumpiéndola, una perteneciente a alguien justo detrás de la chica - Podéis ligar en otro lugar y en otro momento.

La pelinegra, que había girado para ver a quien hablaba, se quedó muda del asombro.

Una reacción bastante natural. No todos los días te encuentras con el hombre más sexy que puede haber y el chico más lindo de la ciudad a la vez.

Eren por su parte estaba agradecido con ese hombre por haberle quitado de encima a la pelinegra que le estaba taponando la caja.

No alcanzaba a ver si era alguien conocido ya que este llevaba en sus manos cerca de 6 paquetes de detergente que le ocultaban el rostro. Le alcanzaba a ver solo los pantalones negros de traje que traía puestos. Solo la chica y quien estuviese detrás podían verlo por completo.

No le dio importancia y siguió con su labor.

Paso los últimos productos pertenecientes a la chica de coletas y los embolso separando lo que era comida y lo que no.

-Son 45'95€ por favor- dijo Eren lo más amable que podía.

Ya le habían regañado muchas veces por asustar a los clientes acusándolo de antipático, una vil mentira, ya que él siempre ha sido amable de naturaleza. Solo...No le gustaba mucho sonreír. No encontraba la razón para esconder lo que sentía detrás de una sonrisa hipócrita. Él era amable y sociable a su manera. Aunque en su trabajo era obligado prácticamente a sonreír en todo momento y atender a los clientes de la mejor manera posible. Después de tanta sonrisa al final del día siempre terminaba con dolor de mejillas.

- Gracias por su compra- le dijo a la chica que estaba extrañamente roja.

-D-de nada..- contestó la pelinegra escribiendo no se que en un papelito amarillo, en cuanto terminó le puso un billete de cincuenta en la mano y salió corriendo tan rápido y tan torpemente que incluso casi se choca con los cristales de la puerta de entrada.

_Se olvidó su cambio. Que despistada…_

Guardo el billete en la caja registradora y se dio cuenta que el papelito en el que había estado escribiendo la chica estaba pegado en el billete.

_Se le olvidó…Se fue tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta de que se dejó el papel._

Vio que en el estaba un número de teléfono y un nombre. Que letra tan pésima.

_Mina Carolina_

_ 722 893 400 :))_

Hizo bolita el papelito y lo tiro al cubo que tenía debajo de la mesa en la que estaba la cinta.

-Ahora si, perdone las molestias señor- se disculpó el castaño levantándose de la silla inclinándose en la mesa donde estaba la cinta transportadora para coger dos de las cajas que tenía el hombre en las manos logrando ver solo una parte de su frente blanca y pelo negro.

_Que bajito…_

-Date prisa, se me duermen los brazo niño- contestó secamente el pelinegro de peinado raro.

Que hombre más grosero ¿Es que su mamá no le enseño un poquito de respeto?

Paso las dos cajas cobrándolas y esta vez cogió las cuatro restantes que todavía cargaba el hombre rozándole sin querer los dedos de las manos.

_Que suaves…_

En cuanto termino de pasar esas cuatro cajas también dirigió su mirada a la cinta de compra donde todo un arsenal de productos de limpieza lo esperaban.

Desinfectantes, desengrasantes, limpiacristales, limpia polvos, jabones , geles, más detergente, trapos, fregonas, dos escobas, lejías, cloros y una…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco y hasta nueve escobillas de váter! Y otros tantos de productos más que ni conocía.

¿¡Quién en su sano juicio compraba tantos productos de limpieza!?

-Pero q…-

-Vas a darte prisa joder- soltó mordazmente el pelinegro que ahora tenía perfectamente visible. Con esa cara de asesino estreñido no le fue difícil recordarlo.

El hombre de la cafetería…

-Perdón, enseguida- pasó de manera desenfrenada la compra del pelinegro mientras que este no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Deberías saber en qué momentos ligar y en cuales no mocoso- dijo molesto el hombre.

-¿Qué?-¿Y ahora de que hablaba este? Tal vez quería avergonzarlo otra vez…

¿Hace cuanto que lo vio por primera vez? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos?

-Nada, déjalo- Miró también la placa del castaño- Eren.

_Mira que bien, su próximo objetico ya tenía nombre._

Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda al oír la ronca voz de ese hombre diciendo su nombre. _Tiene unos labios muy finos._

Cuantas ganas tenía de quitarse esa placa. Ya todo el país sabía quien era por su trabajo.

_Eren el cajero. Suena horrible_

-Son…- miró la pantalla con los ojos bien abiertos- 97'40…- le dijo Eren al hombre extendiendo la mano para que le pagara este le dio una tarjeta dorada.

¿Quién coño se gastaba casi cien euros en solo productos de limpieza?

_Increíble…_

Terminó el proceso con la tarjeta después de que el hombre introdujera su contraseña de tarjeta para hacer todo valido.

Sacó el tiquet después de que se terminara de imprimir y se lo dio junto con la tarjeta.

El pelinegro cogió sus diez bolsas extra grandes de compra junto con su tarjeta y el tiquet y, guiñándole un ojo a Eren se fue a paso apurado.

Él se había fijado bien en el nombre del propietario de la tarjeta…

_Levi Ackerman…_

**Muchas gracias por los favs, follows y comentarios en el primer capítulo. De verdad que se los agradezco :D**

**He tardado mucho en actualizar…vaya…**

**El próximo capitulo espero tenerlo ya para el próximo Jueves.**

**Aclaraciones**

**-Levi y Erwin se conocieron cuando tenían 8 años. Actualmente tienen 29. Por lo tanto la pobre Petra tiene 19.**

**-Eren es extremadamente lento.**

**-Si, vivo en España y voy a utilizar el euro en esta historia. No me parece adecuado hablar de un sistema monetario que no conozco.**

**-Sina en este fic es la capital de un país, Rose, situado entre Alemania y Francia (imaginaos un trozo de tierra del tamaño de Austris en medio de estos dos países, pues ese vendría a ser Rose)**

**Gracias por leer.**

**KIRYUU-SENSEI**


End file.
